Algo Inusual
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Isabella consigue una herida y su hermana pequeña está convencida que la única cura posible es un beso. Quizá el médico en urgencias del hospital pueda hacer algo por ella. (Parte 5 de 5) Mild Language. OOC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Algo Inusual**

Todos los jueves, Isabella Swan, viaja en metro a buscar a su hermana al jardín de infantes.

Va a la Universidad durante la mañana y una vez que "Psicología de la Educación", con su profesor favorito, termina a las 15:30 pm, ella toma el metro hasta el jardín donde su hermana pequeña está, la recoge y luego ambas se van a casa.

Ella hace esto todos los jueves porque su madre y padre trabajan, y los jueves son el único día en que su abuela no puede cuidar de Emma.

Así que Bella se despide, como cada jueves, de sus amigas y toma el metro hasta el jardín de infantes. Allí la saluda la educadora del jardín quien llama con voz suave a su hermana que juega a las muñecas con dos pequeñas más.

Cuando Emma la ve, corre por su mochila, besa a su maestra en la mejilla, y toma de la mano a su hermana mayor.

― Que bueno que llegaste ―, dice su hermana mientras esperan por el metro.

― ¿Por qué, estabas aburrida?

― No. Es que Alejandra ocupó la muñeca que yo quería. Pero no podía jugar sólo con Anna porque la maestra dijo que teníamos que jugar las tres. Sin pelear.

― Bueno, eso está bien. No tienes que pelear con tus compañeras.

― No, yo no peleo. La maestra dice que soy muy buena.

― Uy, si. Qué humilde.

― ¿Ah?

Bella rió ligeramente apretando la pequeña manito de su hermana.

― Nada. Lo que pasa es que a veces se me olvida que tienes cuatro años. Hablas como una adulta.

― Papá dice que hablo bonito. Que algún día seré presidenta.

― Con ese poder de embaucar a la gente que tienes, no lo dudo. Podrías vender arena en el desierto.

― ¿Por qué vendería arena en el desierto si ya hay mucha?

― Lo entenderás cuando seas grande, saltamontes.

― Siempre me dicen eso. Pero yo ya estoy grande. Tengo éstos años ―, y a continuación levanta cuatro dedos con su mano libre, haciendo reír a la mujer que venía de pie a su lado en el metro.

― Ya sé que tienes cuatro. Ahora, afirma tu mochilla niña grande que nos vamos a bajar.

Pero Isabella no hizo más que acomodar a su hermana a su lado cuando sintió una mano deslizarse rápidamente por su trasero dándole un apretón.

Su primera reacción fue congelarse allí mismo. Le subió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca y le hizo sudar las palmas, luego se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver de reojo a un tipo sonriéndole asquerosamente.

La sonrisa pervertida de aquel tipejo le hizo hervir la sangre hasta que las mejillas se le colorearon de rojo y la vista se le nubló. Los oídos se le taparon y por eso no oyó cuando Emma, tirando de su mano, le dijo que se habían pasado. Soltó la mano de su hermana, tiró el brazo derecho hacia atrás y con el puño cerrado tal como su primo Emmett le había enseñado, lo estampó en la nariz del asqueroso hombre que trastabilló y cayó encima de otra gente.

La señora que venía a su lado sujetó a Emma por los hombros cuando Isabella flexionó la pierna y le dio un puntapié con todas sus fuerzas en las pelotas.

― ¿Te creías que iba a dejar que me agarraras el culo? ¡Pervertido de mierda! ¡Deberían castrarte a ver si te gusta! Voy a denunciarte, asqueroso e imbécil bastardo. ¡Púdrete, hijo de puta!

Se habían pasado de su bajada, era cierto. Pero a Isabella no había nada que le importara menos. Estaba entrando en pánico mientras caminaban. Dios, ella pensaba que se pondría a llorar de histeria en cualquier momento. Tironeaba, sin darse cuenta, a su pequeña hermana que estaba aún demasiado asombrada para decir algo. Así que no dijo nada.

Eventualmente logró recuperarse y volvió sobre sus pasos para devolverse a casa. No es sino cuando están sentadas en el autobús, que su hermana la mira y abre su boquita.

― ¿Qué te hizo ese hombre?

― Nada, saltamontes. Sólo… hizo algo que no debería.

― ¿Por eso lo golpeaste?

― Dios Santo, lo siento. Perdón por golpearlo, ¿si? No se golpea a la gente…

― A menos que lo merezcan.

― ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

― Papá me lo enseñó ―, dijo la pequeña como si no fuera gran cosa.

― No debiste haber visto eso, Emma. Yo estaba fuera de control.

― No importa. No le diré a mamá que dijiste malas palabras.

― Gracias ―, susurró abrazándola, derramando algunas lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo ―. Te quiero.

― Yo también, Bella.

Es ahí cuando su hermana toma su mano y siente un dolor en sus dedos y nudillos que quema.

― Auch.

― ¿Te duele? Está hinchado.

― No duele mucho ―, miente intentando flexionar los dedos.

― ¿Te doy un beso para que se te quite? ―, y a continuación, sin esperar respuesta, baja la cabeza y besa la mano de su hermana ―. Listo.

― Me temo que un beso no va a ser suficiente.

― ¿Más? ―, entonces comienza a besar incansablemente los nudillos inflamados.

― Gracias, saltamontes. Pero creo que tendremos que hacer una parada antes de ir a casa.

― ¿Dónde?

― Tendremos que ir al hospital.

― ¡Yupi!

* * *

Contra toda lógica, a su hermana le gusta ir al hospital.

Ella ama que le revisen sus dientes, que la pesen, midan y tomen la temperatura.

A ella la encanta con mayúsculas. Le gusta saber que está sana. Le gusta saber que está bien. Pero por sobre todo, le gusta que le den dulces.

Verán, ella tiene su doctor de cabecera, que la ha visto desde que nació, y siempre tiene un nuevo dulce, adhesivo, o dibujo para ella. Emma nunca se va del hospital con las manos vacías. Una vez el Doctor Watson olvidó que ella iría y no tenía nada para darle, así que Emma salió con un termómetro electrónico de última generación para medir la temperatura de sus muñecas.

― Vamos por mí, ¿si? No puedes pedirle al doctor que te dé algo, porque no es el doctor Watson quién nos atenderá.

― ¿Y cómo te vas a sentir mejor si él no te da nada?

― Yo soy grande y no necesito que me regale un dulce. No voy a llorar.

― Pero…

― Shhh, espera aquí.

Son veinte minutos de dolor intenso que tiene que esperar. Veinte minutos donde cree que el dolor es insoportable, hasta que mueve los dedos ligeramente y conoce una nueva escala de agonía. Entonces, una mujer sale con una planilla en las manos y ella casi llora de alegría cuando dice su nombre.

― ¿Puedo pasar con mi hermana? Es que…

― Si, claro. Adelante.

Toma con la mano buena ambas mochilas, la suya y la de su hermana, y entran a una pequeña salita donde hay dos sillas, una camilla, y muchos suplementos médicos.

― Saltamontes, vas a portarte bien ¿de acuerdo? Cuando lleguemos a casa jugaremos a las muñecas y veremos "La princesa y el sapo", pero tienes que prometerme que no harás un escándalo.

― Bueno.

― Júralo.

― Si yo me porto bien.

― Claro.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abre y un hombre, de bata blanca, entra.

― Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Cullen.

― Hola.

― ¿Isabella Swan, verdad? ―, pregunta revisando las hojas de la carpeta que trae consigo.

― Si.

― Dime cuál es el problema.

Levanta la mano en la que casi no se distinguen dedos, pero alguien más da una explicación por ella.

― Le pegó a un señor en el metro.

― Oh, hola. ¿Y quién eres tú?

― Ella es Emma, mi hermana pequeña.

― Bueno, hola Emma. ¿Así que tu hermana golpeó a un señor en el metro? ―, dijo levantando las cejas, dibujando una sonrisita divertida en su boca.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el familiar calor subir por su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

― Sip. Íbamos devuelta a casa cuando el señor hizo algo que no debía y Bella lo golpeó en la nariz. Y luego lo pateó en el suelo. Lo hizo llorar.

― ¿Debo llamar a la policía?

― ¡No! ―, gritó Isabella ―. Por favor no. Es que… él… verá… nosotras estábamos en el metro, nos íbamos a bajar cuando él… bueno él… me… Emma cúbrete los oídos.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a decir más malas palabras?

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que podía sentirse más avergonzada, seguro que no le hubiese creído. Por supuesto, que el doctor sonriera tan divertido, no servía de nada.

― Sólo hazlo.

― Bien.

― Mire, él me agarró el culo. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Seguro no lo iba a aplaudir.

― ¿Te agarró el…?

― Culo. Si.

― Iba a decir trasero, pero culo también sirve.

― ¿Podría sólo verme la mano? El dolor me está matando.

― Si claro, por supuesto.

Isabella suspiró de alivio intentando tranquilizarse mientras el doctor le flexionaba la mano una y otra vez. Claro que, le fue imposible al ver que el médico fallaba miserablemente en esconder una sonrisa.

― Estoy segura que en algún lugar del manual de medicina dice que es poco ético reírse de los pacientes.

― Lo siento, lo siento. De verdad. Es sólo que… No puedo dejar de preguntarme: ¿Lo hiciste llorar, en serio?

― Si ―, contestó una vocecilla por ella ―. Mucho. El señor dijo que Bella lo dejó isteril.

― Es estéril, saltamontes.

― Habiendo aclarado esa duda; siento mucho mi poco profesionalismo, Isabella. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

― Bien.

― Seguramente no estoy haciendo tu día mejor.

― En absoluto.

― Okey, mira, por lo que sentí no hay ningún hueso roto, pero haremos una radiografía para asegurarnos. ¿Está bien?

― Si.

― La enfermera te llevará a rayos, y cuando estén los resultados veremos qué hacer. ¿Bien?

― Bien.

― ¿Alguna pregunta?

― No.

― Bueno, las veré en un rato más.

― ¡Chao! ―, chilló alegremente Emma cuando salieron de allí.

Isabella esperó hasta que estuvieron caminando lejos de ahí con la enfermera para hablar.

― Emma, si alguien más pregunta qué ocurrió, déjame hablar a mí. ¿Quedó claro?

― ¿Te enojaste?

― No. Pero no tienes por qué contarle todos los detalles a todo el mundo.

― Lo siento.

― Está bien. Sólo no digas nada la próxima.

― Igual a mí me gustó el doctor.

― A todas les gusta el doctor Cullen, pequeña ―, dijo la enfermera sonriendo ―. No eres la primera en pertenecer a su club de fans, ni la última.

* * *

 _Parte 1 de 5_

 _Dudas o consultas por PM._

 _Littlest Girl_


	2. Chapter 2

**Algo Inusual**

 _Parte 2_

― Es sólo un esguince, por suerte. Lo que no es nada serio, pero pondremos una férula de todas formas. No queremos que te sigas dañando la mano, o que dañes a otros con ella.

Su hermana pequeña rió —Isabella estaba segura de que ni siquiera había entendido el chiste, pero claro, _Super Doc_ se había reído, así que ella como buena groupie ***** lo había seguido—.

— Doctor, creo que…

— Profesionalismo. Cierto. No volverá a ocurrir. Lo siento —, y a continuación le regaló una sonrisa que decía _"Pero no lo siento en absoluto"._

Una vez puesta la férula de muñeca —que era incómoda como el infierno—, le dieron una prescripción médica de Paracetamol de 500 mg, que debía tomar cada 8 horas por cuatro días, y una licencia médica de dos días —que significaba; ¡Adiós examen de estadísticas, perras! —.

— ¿Doctor, y no le dará nada para que Bella sane más rápido?

— Ya le dí los medicamentos y le puse una férula. Ella estará bien en dos semanas.

— No, no, no. Usted no entiende, mire; Cada vez que yo vengo al Doctor, él me da algo para que me ponga bien más rápido. Así como mamá me da besos para que sane.

Isabella habría jurado que el Doctor miró sus labios (¡los de ella!), pero culpó de eso a los analgésicos que le habían dado antes para el dolor. También culpó a la medicina de las ganas repentinas de tirársele encima que sentía.

— Emma —, dijo furiosa —. ¿Qué dije antes?

— Yo sé que eres grande y que no vas a llorar, pero todo el mundo necesita que le den un dulce después de venir al Doctor. ¿Sino cómo entonces te vas a sentir mejor ahora y no en dos semanas más? Además, la maestra siempre dice que la mejor medicina es el amor.

— Me darás amor cuando lleguemos a casa —, gruñó desesperada por salir de allí —. Jugaremos al doctor y podrás curarme sólo a base de amor, ¿está bien? Pero ahora tenemos que irnos, mucha gente está esperando ser atendida y estamos demorando todo. Además, tenemos que llegar a casa antes que mamá y papá.

— No te creo. ¡La otra vez me dijiste lo mismo, pero te fuiste a jugar con Jacob y me dejaste sola!

— No… ¿No podemos hablar de esto en casa?

— ¡No! Promete que jugarás conmigo en casa. ¡Ahora!

— ¡Bien, lo prometo! Jesús, esto es como la inquisición.

— Excepto que mejor —, murmuró el Doctor a su lado.

Bella ni siquiera gastó energías en rodarle los ojos o hacerle alguna morisqueta.

— Prométeselo al Doctor.

— ¡Emma! —, se quejó.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, murmuró la pequeña con las manos en las caderas —. Mamá dice que a los Doctores no se les miente porque si lo hacemos, entonces ellos no pueden saber cómo curarnos.

— Tú y tus "Tal persona dice…" —, giró a su derecha y decidió que su mal humor se debía al día de perros que estaba teniendo, no a lo exasperante que resultaba ser la cara del Médico —. Doctor Cullen, prometo jugar al Doctor cuando llegue a casa —, miró a su hermana— ¿Contenta?

— Si, gracias.

Bella recogió ambas mochilas, la carpeta con los papeles médicos, y puesto que no podía mover su mano derecha, dejó que Emma caminara a su lado.

— Gracias, Doctor.

— Ha sido un placer.

" _Al menos lo fue para alguien_ ", pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo, hasta que dejó de sentir la presencia de su hermana.

Al voltear, encontró al doctor a la altura de la pequeña, hablándole al oído.

¿Sería un depravado sexual? Sacudió la idea de su cabeza.

Alguien tan guapo como él no podía ser _así_ de perverso. Bueno, quizá en la cama, pero eso era…

¡Santo Dios, qué mierda le pasaba a su cabeza hoy!

— Cristo, Emma. ¡Vámonos ya!

— Adiós, Doc. Espero verlo pronto.

— Yo también, Emma.

Bella no supo que estuvo conteniendo la respiración, pero inspiró profundamente en cuanto ambas pusieron un pie fuera del aquel lugar (seguro un psiquiátrico, ningún médico normal debía ser como él), y retomaron finalmente el camino a casa.

* * *

Su madre, como era de suponer, se puso de los nervios en cuanto le contó toda la historia de su ajetreada tarde —si, también lo que sucedió en la consulta médica, cortesía de Emma—. La tranquilizó, repitiendo muchas veces que no tenía ninguna secuela psicológica que debiese requerir de la intervención de un psicólogo, psiquiatra o lo que sea. Sin embargo, habiendo finalmente calmado a su madre, su padre llegó del trabajo y los nervios de su mamá se crisparon nuevamente.

— ¿No recuerdas nada del sujeto?

Inmediatamente reconoció el modo policía encendido en Charlie. Ella le dio todos los rasgos que recordaba —a través de la neblina de furia—, y Emm aportó con algunos también. Ella tenía muy buena memoria.

— Bueno, veré que puedo hacer, pero lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda asegurarnos que encontramos al tipo correcto, en caso de que lo hagamos. Por lo que me dicen, podría ser cualquiera.

— Lo sé, papá. No tenía esperanzas de poder darle caza, tampoco.

— ¿Entonces no hay siquiera una mínima probabilidad de dar con él? — preguntó Renné con un puchero.

Charlie le acarició la mejilla.

— Me temo que no, cariño.

— Yo creo —, dijo humildemente Bella —. Que están exagerando un poco. Seguramente un montón de hombres le agarran el trasero a un millón de chicas en un día en ésta ciudad.

— Ese es un pensamiento horrible —, murmuró su madre estremeciéndose un poco.

— Lo es —, secundó Charlie. Un segundo más tarde, su teléfono sonaba —. Es del trabajo, vengo enseguida.

— No tardes —, apremió su esposa sirviendo la cena.

Isabella se talló los ojos con la palma de la mano, suspirando exageradamente cuando vio que Emma volvía de su cuarto con un botiquín de primeros auxilios rosa y una pequeña cofia agarrada al pelo.

Definitivamente hoy sería un largo día.

* * *

— No me duele —, respondió por enésima vez Bella mientras Emma le golpeaba todas las articulaciones del cuerpo con un martillito rosa (no tenía idea de cómo la enana sabía que existían tantas).

— ¿Y aquí?

— Nope.

— ¿Acá?

— No.

— ¡Eres una pésima enferma, Bella! ¿Cómo voy a curarte si no te duele nada?

— ¡Pero es que _no_ me duele nada!

— ¡Pero tienes que fingir! Es un juego, tontita, se supone que no te duele de verdad.

— Bien, bien —, se rindió. Mientras antes la "curara", antes se iría a su cuarto a descansar —. ¿Sabe, Doctora? Me duele mucho el estómago.

— Hmmm —, respondió Emma con un asentimiento, entrando inmediatamente en personaje, revolviendo su kit de princesas —. ¿Ha comido muchos dulces? Eso hace doler la barriga.

— No, nada dulce.

— ¿Comida chatarra?

— No.

— ¿Le gusta algún chico?

Casi. _Casi_ se atragantó.

— ¿Qué?

— Le pregunté si le gusta algún chico.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver un chico con mi dolor de estómago, si se puede saber, oh sabia doctora?

— Bueno —, ella no reconoció el sarcasmo en la voz de su hermana mayor —, cuando a una niña le gusta un niño y le quiere dar besos y abrazos y ser su novia, le duele la pancita porque se pone nerviosa.

— ¿Y cómo en el mundo sabes tú eso?

— Todo el mundo sabe eso Bella, duh —, hizo una pausa, seguramente impresionada de la torpeza de su hermana mayor —. Así que ¿gusta de alguien?

— No. Definitivamente no.

— ¿Y qué hay de Jacob?

— Eso no es una pregunta que un doctor haría.

— Lo haría si fuera el Doctor Cullen.

— El Doctor Cullen era raro.

— ¡No es cierto! —, al perecer se lo tomó como una ofensa personal —. Fue amable y cariñoso. Tú fuiste grosera cuando él intentó hacer chistes para hacerte sentir mejor.

— ¡Mentira!

En serio, ¿cómo carajo su hermana percibía tantas cosas?

— Es verdad —, murmuró tajantemente —. Así que, ¿qué pasa con Jacob?

— ¿Es esto la consulta médica o la central de policía?

Emma inmediatamente dibujó un puchero marca "Renne".

— ¿No confías en mí, que soy tu hermana, para decirme que tú y Jacob salen?

— Sí confío en ti, saltamontes. Es sólo… —, nada, la pregunta la había pillado por sorpresa.

Claro, ella y el moreno eran muy buenos amigos. Y era cierto que él había intentado algunos movimientos con ella —que siempre había ignorado educadamente—, pero no sentía ninguna atracción romántica por él. Caray, si el chico no lograba moverle una hormona.

En cambio el Doc, madre santa de todo lo que es perfecto, mentía si decía que no quiso arrancarle la ropa y obligarlo a hacer cosas en la camilla —lo que era impropio de ella, ¿por qué pensaba como adolescente ahora, y no cuando en efecto era una? Maldito cuerpo traidor—. Su imaginación se merecía una estrella dorada (imaginaria, por supuesto), por el buen trabajo hoy, sin duda.

— No somos novios. Y nunca lo seremos, para que lo sepas —, dijo en cambio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por que no gusto de Jacob, así de simple.

— ¿Ni un poquito?

— Nada. Lo veo como un hermano.

— ¿No te dan ganas de besarlo?

— No.

— ¿Y al Doctor, te dieron ganas de besarlo?

Si, y eso era sólo el principio.

Mierda, debió preguntar cuánto tiempo los analgésicos seguirían en su sistema. ¡No estaba en sus cabales hoy!

— Por supuesto que no.

Mentira.

— ¿Ni un poquito?

— Nada.

Mentira otra vez.

— ¿Por qué? Era un bueno doctor.

Isabella rodó los ojos. Emma de verdad había quedado encandilada.

Si sólo pudiera ser valiente y romperle la burbuja (para que no se ilusionara cuando ella fuese mayor); una chica como ella nunca — ¡jamás! — estaría con un hombre como él.

— Él no se comportó como un Médico normal.

— ¿Y? A mí me gusto.

Si, a mí también. Pensó, pero no lo dijo.

— Lo noté.

— ¡Ya se por qué te duele la panza! —, rió coquetamente —. ¡Es porque te gusta el Doctor Cullen!

¡¿Qué?! No.

— ¡No!

— ¡Si! Me haz dicho que te dolía la panza, y no es por dulces. Pero te comenzó a doler ahora, _después_ de conocer al Doctor Cullen. Y cuando lo he nombrado haz echo esa cara que pones cuando vez al tipo rubio de la tele que te gusta. ¡Así que el doctor te gusta!

Ella no ponía ninguna cara cuando veía a Ryan Gosling. Bueno, probablemente si, pero es que verlo sin camisa, con sus hormonas… ¡Era inevitable! Pero por que era Ryan " _Jódeme_ " Gosling, no el médico de pacotilla que la había visto. Aunque, si, el Doc no estaba mal… ¡pero no! ¡Ella no gustaba de él! ¿Cómo iba a gustar de alguien a quién no conocía?

Hizo eco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo me va a gustar alguien que no conozco?

— _Si_ lo conoces.

— Lo vi una vez, por Dios.

— ¿Y? Yo vi a Tom una vez y supe enseguida que sería mi novio.

Sorpresa.

— ¿Tienes novio?

— No. Me refiero a cuando sea grande, como con 10 años y tenga edad para tener novios.

Si, claro. Como si su padre fuese a dejarla tener novios antes de los 30. Emma era la luz de sus ojos.

— Suerte con eso —, sonrió poniéndose de pié —. ¿Ha terminado el juego? Estoy un poco cansada.

Su hermanita lo pensó un segundo, antes de asentir ligeramente.

— ¡Espera! —, volteó y se acercó a la enana.

— ¿Qué?

— Olvidaste tu beso —, la dio un fuerte beso en la nariz y la frente y frotó sus mejillas con cariño —. ¿Ves? Te curé con amor.

— Gracias, saltamontes. La próxima vez, recuérdame acudir a ti antes de volver a confiar en el sistema privado.

* * *

 ** _Groupie:_** _Una groupie o Grooper en Latinoamerica, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, es una persona que busca intimidad emocional y sexual con un músico famoso u otra celebridad. Sin embargo, este término también se aplica a una joven admiradora de un determinado cantante o grupo musical, a los que sigue incondicionalmente._

* * *

 _Parte 2 de 5_

 _Dudas o consultas por PM._

 _Littlest Girl_


	3. Chapter 3

**Algo Inusual**

 _Parte 3 -_ _Edward's POV_

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward, espera!

Levantó el archivador que traía en las manos y se cubrió el rostro apurando el paso por el pasillo.

— No estoy aquí, Betty.

— Oh, vamos. No seas infantil.

Por regla general, las únicas personas que podían llamarle por su nombre en éste hospital — y en su defecto tutearle —, eran; Betty, la única enfermera por quién pondría alguna vez sus manos al fuego, y su padre. Pero considerando que su progenitor ya no trabajaba allí desde que había sido jubilado tres años atrás, eso sólo dejaba el privilegio a la insistente y mandona enfermera Betty Williams. Quien se creía su madre la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

— Bueno, emergencias está un poco saturado, así que el Doctor Brown pregunta si puedes echar una mano allí abajo.

— Lo lamento, pero mi turno termina en — miró su reloj —, ahora. Así que, hasta luego.

Ella abrió la boca antes de que él pudiese escapar.

— Ambos sabemos que tu turno terminó hace diez minutos y aún estás merodeando los pasillos para conseguir que yo haga tu trabajo.

— No sé de qué hablas —, dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, lo que otra vez, por regla general funcionaba con todos. Excepto con ella.

Betty apuntó las carpetas en las manos del doctor, aquellas que aún no había firmado ni ingresado al sistema. Es que él odiaba hacerlo, así que la mayor parte del tiempo era Betty quién lo hacía. Él firmaba y ella se encargaba del resto.

En serio, la mujer era un amor de persona. Excepto cuando quería algo del Doc y lo manipulaba como su madre le había enseñado. Debía evitar que ambas conversaran tanto en las fiestas de navidad.

— Ni siquiera intentes mentirme porque si lo haces, saldrás de aquí mañana terminando con esas fichas.

— Bien, bien, bien. ¡Me quedo una hora!

— ¿Cuándo fue que te pregunté cuanto tiempo te necesitamos? No estoy de humor, Edward. Cuidé a mis nietos anoche y Joseph está tratando de dejar los pañales. Así que hoy no es el mejor día para rebatirme.

— ¿Explícame de nuevo cómo es que tu marido lleva 35 años de matrimonio contigo? —, preguntó sonriendo grande.

La enfermera volteó dedicándole una mirada que decía que no estaba para mierda graciosa hoy. Así que le mandó un beso en el aire y ella rodó los ojos dramáticamente como respuesta.

— ¡Aún así me amas! —, le gritó.

Su risa divertida y femenina fue lo último que se escuchó antes de perderse por el pasillo.

* * *

— Cuando me pediste que ayudara, no pensé que terminaría estando medio turno más aquí.

— No te comportes como un bebé.

— Betty, cariño —, murmuró en tono quejumbroso el médico —. Hoy debí salir a las dos y son más de las seis.

Había entrado a las 8 de la mañana a su turno y debía salir a las 2. ¡Lo decía su contrato! ¿Pero acaso eso le importaba a la tozuda mujer frente a él? Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Estás seguro que tienes 31 y no 3 años? Porque suenas como un niño de 3.

— Graciosilla.

Ella hizo bailar sus cejas — lo que significaba que estaba de mejor humor —, y le tendió una ficha.

— La última —, dijo y él habría jurado que sonó como coro de ángeles.

— Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias —, cantó abrazándola y besándole toda la cara.

Betty le golpeó ligeramente el hombro para que la dejase ir, así que lo hizo. Luego caminó hasta la salita que ella le indicó con un dedo.

Una maldita persona más y podría irse a casa a andar sólo en ropa interior, beber cerveza y dormitar mientras la televisión mostraba algún partido de fútbol. ¡Ah, el placer de vivir solo!

Casi podía tocarlo con los dedos.

— Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Cullen —, saludó profesionalmente mientras echaba un vistazo a los que estaba escrito en la planilla.

" _Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan Dyer._

 _Fecha de Nacimiento: 3 de Septiembre de 1992._

 _Edad: 25 años, 4 meses y 5 días._

 _Sexo: Femenino._

 _Prognosis: Hinchazón en la mano derecha con escasa movilidad de las falanges. Posible fractura."_

― Hola —, dijo ella suavemente, pero años de maestría le habían enseñado al doctor a adivinar el dolor en la voz de las personas.

― ¿Isabella Swan, verdad? ―, confirmó aún leyendo lo que estaba entre sus manos.

― Si.

― Dime cuál es el problema —, pidió ligeramente caminando hasta el fondo de la sala donde había una mesita con insumos médicos.

Sacó su pluma del bolsillo delantero de la bata y esperó a que la muchacha hablase.

― Le pegó a un señor en el metro — oyó que decía una voz infantil pero agradable.

Levantó la vista y vio a una niña — de no más de seis —, sentada en las incómodas sillas de plástico balanceando las piernitas. Su cabello castaño claro rebotaba en bucles alrededor de su rostro al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa tímida.

― Oh, hola. ¿Y quién eres tú?

― Ella es Emma, mi hermana pequeña —, respondió esta vez la chica mayor, quien poseía una dulce voz también.

¿Ella había golpeado a alguien en el metro?

― Bueno, hola Emma —, saludó, finalmente dejando los papeles sobre la mesita, y se acercó a ellas unos pasos.

Isabella tenía una bonita fisionomía, pudo notar con agrado. Su rostro en forma de corazón estaba enmarcado con cabello rizado — casi idéntico al de la pequeña, pero en tono castaño oscuro —, grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate, nariz respingada, pómulos no demasiado prominentes y labios rojos carnosos.

Y qué labios, se dijo.

— ¿Así que tu hermana golpeó a un señor en el metro? ―, dijo levantando las cejas, dibujando una sonrisita divertida en su boca.

¿En serio? ¿Ella, la que exudaba santidad por todos los poros?

Oh, y se sonrojaba, notó con gusto.

― Sip. Íbamos devuelta a casa cuando el señor hizo algo que no debía y Bella lo golpeó en la nariz. Y luego lo pateó en el suelo. Lo hizo llorar.

Eso debía ser imposible. La chica no pegaba para nada con la imagen mental de mujeres acostumbradas a los puños que él conocía. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

Pero entonces la voz de su madre diciendo: _"Las calladitas son siempre las peores"_ , lo asaltó, y una imagen mental de Lena — la rubia santurrona que era una loca en la cama. Esa mujer enserio estaba para un psiquiátrico —, le hizo estremecer y tuvo que darle la razón a la imagen holográfica en su memoria de Esme.

" _Cuídate de las mosquitas muertas."_

― ¿Debo llamar a la policía? —, preguntó medio en broma medio en serio. Uno nunca sabía con qué cosas se encontraría y el rubro de la salud le había enseñado que siempre se tenía que andar con cuidado.

― ¡No! ―, gritó ella como si quisiera salir corriendo o enterrarse en un hoyo en la tierra para siempre ―. Por favor no. Es que… él… verá… nosotras estábamos en el metro —, tartamudeó adorablemente —, nos íbamos a bajar cuando él… bueno ese tipo… me… Emma cúbrete los oídos.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a decir más malas palabras?

Silbó ligeramente en apreciación.

Así que buena para los puños y con boca de camionero. ¿Quién lo diría? Esta chiquilla si que estaba llena de agradables sorpresas.

La muchacha — Bella, recordó que la había llamado su hermana — se sonrojó profundamente y él lejos de preocuparse —seguro que ese tono de rojo no era normal —, le divirtió enormemente.

― Sólo hazlo —, gruñó la castaña.

― Bien —, contestó la pequeña y se cubrió los oídos tarareando una canción.

― Mire, él me agarró el culo. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Seguro no lo iba a aplaudir.

Mierda.

― ¿Te agarró el…?

Malditos hijos de puta. Odiaba eso. Odiaba cuando una muchacha llegaba para que le revisaran porque algún mal nacido había abusado de ella en un callejón oscuro. Sobre todo aquellos que en su testimonio dejaban escrito que ellas les habían provocado con su manera de vestir. Si, claro.

Juraba que si pudiera matar a cada uno de esos bastardos lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro y ni un poco de remordimientos.

Ojalá todas las mujeres pudieran reaccionar de la misma forma. Pero no las culpaba, por supuesto. Él no podría saberlo, pero debía ser una sensación horrible que alguien te gruña, te dedique palabras obscenas y te toquetee sin que tu lo quieras.

Apretó y soltó la mano en un puño antes de calmarse por completo.

Sólo le agarró el trasero, se dijo. Y ella se había defendido, lo que era asombrosamente bueno. Ella era asombrosa, decidió entonces.

― Culo. Si.

Magnífica.

― Iba a decir trasero, pero culo también sirve.

Era oficial. Ésta era una de sus diez mejores consultas, y eso que ni siquiera acababa.

― ¿Podría sólo verme la mano? El dolor me está matando —, pidió ella levantando su brazo derecho.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para recordar dónde se encontraba y por qué ambos estaban allí.

― Si claro, por supuesto.

La escuchó suspirar mientras intentaba flexionarle los dedos y mover la muñeca en pequeños círculos. Ella lo había tenido que haber golpeado duro para herirse la mano de esa manera.

De pronto se vio imaginándole echando el brazo hacia atrás, y con todas sus fuerzas, moverlo hacia delante con el puño apretado estampándolo en el centro de la cara del tipejo. Él se habría llevado las manos a la cara y habría comenzado a lloriquear — según lo que su hermana había dicho —.

Sonrió.

Hizo una nota mental de felicitarla en algún momento.

― Estoy segura que en algún lugar del manual de medicina dice que es poco ético reírse de los pacientes.

Soltó una risita antes de poder evitarlo.

― Lo siento, lo siento. De verdad. Es sólo que… No puedo dejar de preguntarme: ¿Lo hiciste llorar, en serio?

Era una imagen mental divertida y, de alguna forma que no lograba entender del todo, le hizo sentir orgulloso.

― Si ―, contestó una vocecilla en cambio ―. Mucho. El señor dijo que Bella lo dejó isteril.

― Es estéril, saltamontes.

Estéril. O sea que ella… claro, ahora lo recordaba, la pequeña había dicho que Isabella le había pateado después. Y nada menos que en las pelotas. ¡Bravo!

― Habiendo aclarado esa duda — murmuró —. Siento mucho mi poco profesionalismo, Isabella. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

― Bien.

― Seguramente no estoy haciendo tu día mejor.

― En absoluto.

Pobrecita, seguro todo lo que quería era irse a casa y olvidar el recuerdo de alguien indeseado tocando su cuerpo.

― Okey —, tosió —, mira, por lo que sentí no hay ningún hueso roto, sólo un esguince, pero haremos una radiografía para asegurarnos. ¿Está bien?

― Si.

― La enfermera te llevará a rayos, y cuando estén los resultados, que no se demoran más de diez minutos, veremos qué hacer. ¿Bien?

Caminó hasta la ficha, anotó la radiografía que necesitaría y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

― Bien.

― ¿Alguna pregunta?

― No.

Le hizo una seña a Betty para que se acercara y le tendió la carpeta antes de voltearse hasta las dos hermanas. La mayor tenía las mochilas sobre el hombro izquierdo y acunaba su brazo derecho contra su pecho.

Un muy, muy bonito pecho.

― Bueno, las veré en un rato más.

Y no, no lo decía por sus dos senos. Sino por las hermanitas del terror.

Aunque no le importaría hacerle tacto en los senos. ¿Quizá un examen general fuese mejor? Su ética le decía que debía procurar la salud de sus pacientes.

Se imaginó su trasero — probablemente respingón — y las manos le picaron.

¿No había recién llamado hijo de puta al idiota que la había toqueteado sin consentimiento y ahora él pensaba hacerlo? No sin su consentimiento claro, pero el sentimiento era el mismo.

Definitivamente tanto tiempo de celibato estaba afectando su cabeza.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir con el examen completo de Isabella en su cabeza porque la niña pequeña lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

― ¡Chao! —, le gritó.

Él hizo adiós con la mano y volteó de vuelta a la salita, no sin antes comprobar de primera fuente que Isabella, en efecto, poseía un respingón — y muy agradable a la vista — trasero.

* * *

 _Parte 3 de 5_

 _Dudas o consultas a través de reviwes o PM._

 _Littlest Girl_


	4. Chapter 4

**Algo Inusual**

 _Parte 4 - Edward's POV_

― ¿Qué crees?

― Esguince, totalmente.

― Ya me parecía a mí ―, murmuró Betty encendiendo las luces de la salita para luego quitar las radiografías del visor.

El doctor hizo notas en la ficha y esperó a que su enfermera favorita ― una información que ella no podía saber, nunca. Estaría bajo graves chantajes de ser así ―, saliera y se dirigiera a la otra sala donde las hermanas Swan aguardaban. Pero ella no se movió.  
Cuando levantó la vista de lo que escribía, ella estaba estudiándole.

― ¿Qué?

― Son unas chicas encantadoras, ¿no crees?

― ¿Quiénes? ―, ¿era una pregunta capciosa? Pff, por supuesto que lo era, se dijo. ¿Cuándo las preguntas de las mujeres que poblaban su vida habían sido limpias y sin intensiones ocultas?

― ¿Quiénes? ―, le remendó ella increíblemente bien ―. Deja de hacer el tonto, Edward. Las hermanitas Tyson.

― ¿Las hermanitas Tyson?

― Si, ya sabes, como Mike Tyson, ¿el famoso boxeador? ―, y procedió a imitarle tirando golpes y esquivándolos dando pequeños saltitos ―. Unas joyas, diría yo.

― No son algo que uno se encuentre todos los días, eso seguro. Son algo inusual.

― Claro que no. Mira que golpear al asqueroso ese que le agarró el trasero. Una chica inteligente.

― Te lo concedo; lo golpeó con el pulgar fuera del puño, seguro sabía cómo hacerlo.

― Sólo espero que el mal nacido ese haya quedado, como mínimo, con un ojo morado.

― Su hermana dijo que le golpeó directo en la nariz ―, concedió él.

― Pues bien, ojalá y se la haya roto.

Edward recordó la mano amoratada de la chica y el esguince que se había provocado. Seguro había golpeado con fuerza.

― No creo que tengas que desear tanto, estoy seguro de que lo hizo ―, murmuro con una sonrisita complacida.

― Felicítala de mi parte, ¿quieres? ―, le dijo ella.

― ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Betty sonrió misteriosamente durante un segundo antes de tomar un pequeño alto de archivadores.

― Primero; porque tengo que revisar qué tal van las cosas abajo, y segundo; porque tengo la leve impresión de que ella disfrutará mucho más si eres tú quién la celebra ―, recogió sus cosas, al tiempo que dibujaba una mueca de inocencia ―. Además, te vendría bien salir por una vez con una mujer maravilla y no una damisela en apuros como estás tan acostumbrado.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

― Ya sabes, tener a alguien que tome las riendas y te haga perder el equilibrio señor yo-quiero-estar-al-mando-de-todo.

― Dios. ¿Creí que habías dejado la indumentaria de cupido en casa por hoy?

― Oh, no, cariño. Ser tu casamentera personal es algo a tiempo completo. Nunca descanso, ya sabes.

― Si, pobre tú ―, dijo irónico ―. Sólo déjame, ¿quieres? ― Comenzó a marcharse, pero a medio camino respondió ―, además, no me ha gustado la chica.

― Lo que tú digas, Edward ―, canturreó ella.

― Eres imposible.

Recogió las radiografías, la ficha de la paciente, su bolígrafo y salió, pero para su mala suerte no cerró la puerta lo suficientemente rápido porque Betty alcanzó a chillar por la abertura.

― ¡Si no te gustara no le habrías mirado el culo!

― ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! ―, gritó horrorizado en el umbral. ¿Cómo podía decir eso luego de saber por qué Isabella había llegado a urgencias?

Ella le pasó por el lado, vistiendo una sonrisita arrogante.

― No eres tan sutil como crees. La próxima vez, ¿por qué no le sacas una foto? Duran más.

* * *

― Es sólo un esguince, por suerte. Lo que no es nada serio, pero pondremos una férula de todas formas. No queremos que te sigas dañando la mano, o que dañes a otros con ella.

Había prometido ser profesional. En realidad, no era necesario que se lo prometiera, en sus primeros años le habían dicho en innumerables ocasiones que uno jamás ― ¡jamás! ― debía reírse o burlarse de un paciente, sin importar lo que le aquejara.

Ya fuera una pequeña astilla en una nalga o una canica atorada en su oreja. Uno nunca podía encontrar eso gracioso ― al menos frente a ellos ―. Iba contra toda ética y podían ser multados o encarcelados si llegaban a acusarlos. Ni que decir que podía perder su título.

¿Pero podían culparlo por no poder evitarlo? Ella era tan… tan…

— Doctor, creo que…

La cortó con la mano sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

— Profesionalismo. Cierto. No volverá a ocurrir. Lo siento.

Le sonrió tratando de ser sincero, pero falló miserablemente. En vez de decirle _"Tranquila, no lo haré otra vez",_ le transmitió un fuerte y claro _"No lo siento en absoluto y te recordaré lo que hiciste cada vez que pueda porque eres adorable y grandiosa y me encantas"._ No podía contenerse si ella le estaba frunciendo el ceño de aquella manera tan adorable y su hermana pequeña le celebraba cada cosa que él decía.

Puso la férula con toda la tranquilidad y delicadeza del mundo. Se dijo que lo hacía porque aquel esquince era algo delicado y debía ser cuidadoso. No quería herirla otra vez. Nada tenía que ver con que quisiera tocarle los dedos y acariciar la palma femenina con el pulgar mientras ajustaba los seguros. No quería tocarla. ¿Ven? Sólo estaba siendo profesional. Tal y como prometió.

Le dio una prescripción de Paracetamol para el dolor y la hinchazón, recomendó compresas frías y reposo. Luego, anotó las consideraciones esperando pacientemente a que ellas se pusieran de pie y se marcharan.

Sin embargo, mientras una de las hermanas se ponía de pie para irse, la otra dejaba mostrar tan claro como el agua que no estaba muy contenta con el resultado de la consulta médica.

— ¿Doctor, y no le dará nada para que Bella sane más rápido?

Observó a la pequeña frunciéndole el ceño sin querer.

— Ya le dí los medicamentos y le puse una férula. Ella estará bien en dos semanas.

— No, no, no. Usted no entiende, mire; — le explico Emma diligentemente—, Cada vez que yo vengo al Doctor, él me da algo para que me ponga bien más rápido. Así como mamá me da besos para que sane.

No quiso hacerlo, de verdad que no quiso hacerlo. Pero a veces los impulsos son más fuertes que uno y bueno, por algo se llaman así, son reacciones que uno puede controlar. Por eso fue que miró los labios rojos, carnosos y apetecibles de la castaña mayor.

Fueron sólo un segundo o dos, pero aquello le bastó para darse cuenta que el labio superior era ligeramente más relleno que el otro y había una pequeñísima cicatriz allí. No le importaría besarla, se dijo. O lamerla. No le importaría en absoluto.

— Emma —, dijo Bella furiosa y eso logró despertarlo de su ensoñación —. ¿Qué dije antes?

Le pareció que Emma resopló un poco.

— Yo sé que eres grande y que no vas a llorar, pero todo el mundo necesita que les den un dulce después de venir al Doctor. ¿Sino cómo entonces te vas a sentir mejor ahora y no en dos semanas más? Además, la maestra siempre dice que la mejor medicina es amor.

Mierda.

Él le haría el amor con total felicidad. Ambos desnudos. En una cama. Ella sobre él balanceándose rítmicamente de atrás hacia adelante. Atrás. Adelante.

 _Mierda._

El pensamiento le produjo un escalofrío en el vientre bajo y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula con fuerza para evitar soltar una ronda de improperios allí mismo. ¿Desde cuando su cuerpo se comportaba como el de un adolescente?

 _Desde que esa caliente y follable jovencita entró en ésta habitación._

— Me darás amor cuando lleguemos a casa.

 _Oh mierda, mierda, mierda._

— Jugaremos al doctor y podrás curarme sólo a base de amor, ¿está bien? — _No pienses en ello. Sólo no vayas ahí, Edward. Nada de fantasías sexuales con ella vestida de enfermera, o tú en tu delantal vistiendo nada debajo esperando por ella en la sala de emergencias. Nunca haz tenido la burda fantasía médica, ¿por qué ahora? No te conviene ir ahí amigo, a menos que quieras recibir una citación judicial por acoso sexual_ —. Pero ahora tenemos que irnos, mucha gente está esperando ser atendida y tú sólo estás demorando todo. Además, tenemos que llegar a casa antes que mamá y papá.

— No te creo. ¡La otra vez me dijiste lo mismo, pero te fuiste a jugar con Jacob y me dejaste sola!

Manera de bajarle la libido. ¿Así que ella jugaba ya con otro?

¡Maldición! De verdad debía escuchar a Rosalie cuando le decía que tenía un radar para gustar de las chicas equivocadas.

— No… ¿No podemos hablar de esto en casa?

— ¡No! Promete que jugarás conmigo en casa. ¡Ahora!

— ¡Bien, lo prometo! Jesús, esto es como la inquisición —, ella se quejó y él no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

— Excepto que mejor —, murmuró. _Mucho mejor_.

— Prométeselo al Doc.

Elevó una ceja, sorprendido de que de pronto hubiesen recordado su presencia.

— ¡Emma! —, se quejó la mayor.

— ¡¿Qué?! —, murmuró la pequeña con las manos en las caderas —. Mamá dice que a los Doctores no se les miente porque si lo hacemos, entonces ellos no pueden saber cómo curarnos.

Eso era cierto, concedió silenciosamente.

— Tú y tus "Tal persona dice…" —, refunfuñó la castaña.

Luego volteó a verlo, y dedicando una mirada mitad furiosa mitad resignada, dijo —, Doctor Cullen, prometo jugar al Doctor cuando llegue a casa. ¿Contenta?

¿Otra vez con el jueguito del Doctor? Ahogó un gemido en la garganta y se decantó por mantener silencio porque a estas alturas su mente era una película porno de duración interminable, y no estaba seguro de si podía hablar sin poner sus pensamientos en palabras.

— Si, gracias —, dijo la pequeña y luego Isabella recogió todas sus pertenencias para marcharse —. Gracias, Doctor.

— Ha sido un placer —, respondió e inmediatamente su perturbada cabeza distorsionó aquella frase y se vio teniendo aquel mismo y pequeño diálogo en su cama, por la mañana, con ella toda despeinada y satisfecha.

Sintió un tironeo en su pierna, y cuando vio los grande e inocentes ojos de Emma Swan observándole desde abajo, se sintió como el hombre más sucio y pervertido de la tierra.

Culpó de su desequilibrio mental a la falta de sueño y el exceso de cafeína. Seguro era eso.

Se agachó para estar a su altura y ella inmediatamente se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

— No importa que no le haya dado un regalo a Bella para que se curara. Creo que usted es un buen doctor porque ella no necesitó eso y yo _siempre_ _tengo_ que tener un regalo para sentirme mejor. No le diga al Doctor Watson, pero voy a pedirle a mamá que usted sea mi doctor desde ahora en adelante.

— Gracias, Emma. Eso significa mucho para mí.

Y en verdad lo hacía. Por supuesto que muchas veces antes le habían dicho el gran profesional que era, pero había algo en aquella niña que hizo que aquel cumplido lo sintiera en lo más profundo.

Casi se sintió como un superhéroe.

— Y también haré que mamá traiga a Bella, así ustedes dos pueden mirarse como cachorritos otra vez.

― ¿Qué?

― Así ―, parpadeó con rapidez mientras sonreía bobamente ―, como cachorritos.

— ¿De dónde aprendiste eso?

— Lo leí —, dijo y sonrió dulcemente.

— Cristo, Emma. ¡Vámonos ya! —, chilló su hermana mayor unos pasos más adelante.

Emma rodó los ojos de forma imperceptible y él evitó reír en voz alta. La castaña había tenido suficiente por un día. Además, su hermana había dicho que la traería de vuelta, y por alguna razón, confiaba en ella.

— Adiós, Doc. Espero verlo pronto.

— Yo también, Emma.

* * *

 _Parte 4 de 5_

 _Por alguna razón, este es mi capítulo favorito. :)_

 _Dudas o consultas a través de reviews o PM._

 _Littlest Girl_


	5. Chapter 5

**Algo Inusual**

 _Parte 5_

 _Epílogo_

 _Beep-beep…_

 _Beep-beep…_

 _Beep-beep…_

Edward se estiró en dirección a la mesita de noche junto a su cama, con intención de alcanzar el molesto teléfono que sonaba y vibraba sobre la superficie, cuando unos femeninos brazos le detuvieron justo a tiempo de conseguir su objetivo. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unas suaves y deliciosas curvas apretarse contra su cuerpo de forma escurridiza.

— Cariño… —, le regañó él con dulzura.

— ¿Qué? —, se quejó ella con una sonrisita traviesa.

— Tengo que responder, sabes que estoy de llamado.

— ¿No pueden esperar unos… veinte minutos?

Edward rió quedamente intentando en vano, nuevamente, alcanzar su teléfono, sabiendo de sobra que no lo lograría.

Es que ella resultaba ser muy persuasiva –y muy buena- en la labor de mantenerle en la cama hasta altas horas de la mañana –y la madrugada, cabe destacar-; Siempre utilizaba sus brazos, piernas y algunos besos para pedirle, casi rogarle, que se quedase uno momento más.

Él no se estaba quejando. De hecho, no había nada que disfrutase más que cuando ella pasaba la noche entre sus sábanas.

Nunca había pensando que tener una novia como Isabella pudiese ser tan jodidamente maravilloso.

A pesar de los altos y bajos, que por supuesto toda relación debía experimentar, no se arrepentía ningún día de haberle dejado su número del móvil anotado a aquella muchacha en la férula (para diversión de Betty y sus amigos), aquella vez en que había vuelto para chequear el estado de su mano.

— Cariño, créeme que no hay nada que quisiera más en éste mundo que quedarme aquí contigo rompiendo nuestro récord, pero si no levanto mi culo, Betty es capaz de mandar al FBI en mi busca.

— No seas exagerado —, murmuró acariciando con la nariz el cuello masculino —, en el peor de los casos sólo vendrá ella a sacarte a rastras.

— En ese escenario, escojo al FBI.

— Bien —, gruñó la castaña finalmente —. De todas formas, tengo que ir a clases.

— ¿Necesitas que te recoja?

— No, gracias —, le besó —. Iré a casa después de clases y por la tarde a La Push. De esa forma papá creerá que dormí allí en vez de aquí.

Edward mordió su lengua para no decir lo que realmente quería. " _Es el padre de tu novia_ ", se dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir, " _te guste o no, le debes respeto_ ".

— En serio, no termino de entender a tu padre.

— Lo que no terminas de entender —, dijo ella riendo, mientras recogía sus pantalones y se los ponía —, es porqué quiere más a Jacob que a ti.

Como siempre, su bellísima y encantadora novia tenía razón.

Es que, de verdad, ¿él era tan malo como yerno? ¡Todavía podía recordar, aquella primera vez que le conoció, lo agradecido que estuvo Charlie por sanar la mano de su hija! ¿Y ya había olvidado cuando apoyó a su novia a tomar clases de autodefensa? ¿Las terapias a las que tuvo que acompañarla para conseguir que volviera a tomar el metro y superar el trauma? Ni hablar de caminar sola por la calle.

Claro que él lo había hecho porque la amaba y se preocupaba. No esperaba nada a cambio en absoluto. ¡Pero de todas formas! ¿Cuándo mierda se había convertido en el malo de la película?

Ah, si, cuando no pudo contener a su amiguito en sus pantalones y comenzó a follar a Isabella Swan. Charlie lo había notado enseguida y así se lo había hecho saber.

¡Pero es que la chica era pecaminosa! Claro que podía lucir todo encanto e inocencia, pero cuando estaban ellos dos y a ella le comenzaban a brillar los ojos de aquella peculiar forma se transformaba en otra mujer. Una muy fogosa y exquisita. Y él era humano ― uno muy enamorado, que era mil veces peor―. No lo culpen si no podía mantener las manos fuera de ella.

O de su hermoso, redondo y suave trasero.

— Soy mucho más guapo que Jacob. ¡Y soy doctor! ¿No debiese ser eso suficiente?

Puto chucho con su estúpida sonrisa. Como le gustaría botarle las piezas dentales de un solo puñetazo. Jodido perro.

— No hables como si fueses el rey de todo sólo porque eres doctor. Sabes que cualquier trabajo es digno.

Y ahí venía _"Super Isabella"_ a defender a los indefensos.

— Lo sé, cariño. Lo siento, cariño.

Bella rodó los ojos frente al espejo y permitió que una muy pequeñísima sonrisa se le dibujase en el rostro. Esperó a que Edward terminase de lavarse los dientes para responder.

— Es cierto que no le agradas mucho a mi padre, pero es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir.

— Si, pero carajo, Bella, ¿por qué? Nunca he hecho algo malo.

Aparte de follarse a su hija en todas las posiciones del Kamasutra.

— ¿Estás haciendo un berrinche? —, ella tuvo el descaro de reírse antes de acercarse para acariciarle el cabello.

— Estoy hablando en serio —, se quejó.

— Es porque Emma te adora. Ella es la luz de los ojos de mi padre, así que en el momento en que ella amenazó a mi padre para salvarte, te convertiste en el villano en su registro.

— Emma es una chica encantadora.

— Lo es. Pero ella odia a Jacob, así que ellos, mi padre y él, están bien. Pero que desde que apareciste en la fotografía, pareciera ser que Emma te idolatra más que a mi padre y eso lo tiene cabreado como no tienes idea.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que sus hijas tengan un gusto impecable —, sonrió presumido.

— Que humilde Doctor Cullen.

Él se le acercó y posó las manos en su cintura, dibujando círculos con los pulgares en la piel expuesta por la camiseta.

— ¿Te he dicho que me encanta que me digas Doctor Cullen?

Ella lo miró coquetamente mientras metía los cuadernos en el bolso.

— Alguna que otra vez.

Edward depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la castaña y de forma reticente la dejo ir.

Iba un poco tarde y, si no quería perder las pelotas, debía apresurarse a llegar al hospital. Seguro que Betty le estaba esperando con el bisturí en mano para abrirle los intestinos.

— Debo irme, preciosa. ¿Te veo más tarde?

— Por supuesto. Pero comeré con Alice y Jasper antes de venir para acá. Si quieres puedes juntarte con nosotros.

— Bien. Llámame cuando llegues a la facultad.

— Lo haré.

Tomó su delantal, su maletín y las llaves antes de acercarse a ella.

La besó en los labios y se entretuvo un largo momento allí.

— Te amo.

— Yo también. Nos vemos.

El cobrizo había cerrado a medias la puerta al salir cuando su novia le detuvo.

— ¿Doctor?

— ¿Si?

— No se tarde hoy por la noche. Su cita con la enfermera es a las 22:00 en punto. Y a ella no le gusta esperar.

Rió quedamente.

— Me vas a matar, mujer.

— No se preocupe, en ese caso sé hacer respiración boca a boca, así que estará bien.

Edward observó el reloj que marcaba las 6:45 am.

— ¿A qué hora tienes la primera clase?

— A las 8:30.

— Perfecto.

Cerró de una patada la puerta y lanzó al piso todo lo que mantenía en sus manos.

Isabella rió nerviosamente cuando le vio caminar en su dirección. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando él la tomó en sus fuertes brazos y la llevó casi trotando a la habitación.

— ¡Edward! — chilló cuando la soltó sobre la cama.

— Nada de Edward, amor. Doctor Cullen para ti.

— Doctor, ¿qué me va a hacer?

— Empezaremos con practicarle RCP, primero. ¿Siente que le falta la respiración? ¿Qué tal funciona su estamina? No importa, cuando termine con usted, se sentirá como nueva.

Bella no pudo aguantar la carcajada.

— Estás loco —, le dijo y se dejó desnudar.

Si al él no le importaba llegar tarde al trabajo, a ella no le importaba llegar tarde a clases. Porque él era el mejor novio que alguna vez había tenido y valía la pena llegar tarde a cualquier lugar si eso significa pasar unos momentos más entre los brazos de su guapísimo doctor.

— Eres tan preciosa —, murmuró él contra su piel, enrojecida ahora por el roce de su barba —. De verdad, amor, me vuelves loco.

— Tú me vuelves loca a mí también. Te amo.

Él la besó en los labios.

— También te amo.

Edward comenzó a dejar un camino de besos en el vientre de su novia, mientras acariciaba su camino hasta el trasero de Isabella.

— Sé que te lo he dicho muchas, muchas veces, cariño. Pero de verdad amo tu trasero.

— Yo amo cuando…

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…

— Mierda —, suspiró el doctor.

— Es Betty —, dijo Isabella tendiéndole el teléfono con la voz entrecortada —. Será mejor que contestes.

— Ugh, lo sé.

Besó una última vez la dulce y carnosa boca de su novia antes de levantarse.

— ¿Diga?

— _¿Diga?_ —, le remendó —. _¡Qué es eso Edward! Te marqué hace más de una hora. ¡Más de una hora! ¿Por qué aún no haz llegado?_

— Betty, querida, lo siento. Me entretuve.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Isabella estirarse sobre la cama, con su cabello aleonado y los labios hinchados.

— _Entretenerte y un pimiento. Vente ahora mismo ¿entendiste? Tenemos mucho trabajo y yo no pienso seguirte cubriendo._

— Mujer…

— _Nada de Mujer, ¿oyes? Ven ahora._

Entonces la castaña se levantó, dejando a la vista aquel trasero respingón que él adoraba y eso fue suficiente para tomar una decisión.

— Lo siento, Betty, pero estoy apunto de inyectar a una paciente.

Y con ello, cortó.

* * *

 _Parte 5 de 5 y final._

 _Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos a quienes les agradó esta historia y sus personajes (Emma fue muy popular), y se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review o un "favorito". Leer lo que opinan es realmente importante para mí. :)_

 _Como siempre dudas o consultas a través de reviews o PM._

 _Cariños,_

 _Littlest Girl_


End file.
